


face up

by arcanamagnus



Category: Transformers: Victory
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, First Time, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, a healthy dash of humour, slight vampirism, vaguely ooc bc they're young(er) and stupid(er)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanamagnus/pseuds/arcanamagnus
Summary: Some 500,000 years ago, the construction of the Planet Destroying Fortress allowed Leozack to have his own room. He immediately abuses this privilege.
Relationships: Hellbat/Leozack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	face up

**Author's Note:**

> YES this is what was delaying my entire update schedule i just REALLY had to get it off my system and i'm embarrassed about it ok
> 
> anyway happy younger leobat!

Between Leozack sharing quarters with his sister in the freighter area and the jet area's barracks-style setup, it took the relocation of half of Deathsaurus' forces to the newly built fortress for him and Hellbat to be able to actually get down to business. They'd sneaked some heated makeouts before and that one time Hellbat overloaded Leozack just from  _ biting _ , but in almost a thousand stellar cycles of their little something they'd never managed to be alone well enough to get more than a little handsy. How anyone else, namely  _ Guyhawk _ , managed was a complete mystery to them, though that might've been because neither of them had any experience to build on.

Either way, Lyzack's relocation to fortress security had left Leozack with his own personal quarters and a shuttle-sized bed, so naturally the first thing to do was to call his dearest wingmate for a little TLC.

He pecked Hellbat's mask as a greeting, and Hellbat giggled before removing it and kissing his cheek. A space freighter passed by the corridor and jeered at them to take it inside, so they did, a little awkward and fumbling — they both  _ knew _ why they were here, but that didn't really give them any idea on how to start.

"Do you, uh, do you want to sit down a little?" Leozack fumbled, hand to his mane and a soft smile on his lips. 

Hellbat smiled back, also a little silly, and the two sat down side by side on the edge of the bed, thighs pressed to each other's. A short, silent pause ensued before Hellbat leaned into Leozack's shoulder and rubbed his face against it. It was just a thing Hellbat did,  _ all the time _ really, but the  _ context _ had a thrill of anticipation run through Leozack's circuits. 

Hellbat muffled a small laughter into Leozack's neck. "Did you receive my psychic message, dear Leader?"

"Oh, fuck off," Leozack couldn't help but laugh too. He'd really never live down that prank Hellbat had played on him back when Leozack didn't know the extent of his outlier ability.

"Are you sure it's 'off' that you'd like me to fuck?" Hellbat teased, wrapping his arms around Leozack's waist in a perfectly cute hug and doing his face rub thing again.

"Mmm, shut up." Leozack leaned into the hug and returned the gesture, nuzzling his chin on the top of Hellbat's head, prompting a soft giggle from him.

Hellbat got bolder then, turning to nip slightly at the cables of Leozack's neck, and pulling his weight backwards to lay them both down on the memory foam. Leozack let him, pulling Hellbat over him to finally kiss him on the lips.

It wasn't quite hungry — it was sloppy and full of teeth, yes, but the underlaid affection in refusing to kiss "better" because they liked it best sharp and wet was not to be overlooked —, but the tight squeeze of Leozack's fingers around the dip of Hellbat's thin waist most definitely was. Hellbat responded by running his claws over the slats of Leozack's chest vents as he pulled at his lower lip with his teeth.

Leozack gasped, vocaliser clicking. "I sure hope you're intending to 'face me right now," he murmured through static, feeling more embarrassed than he probably ought to.

"Uh, yeah, that was kind of the plan?"

"Alright, good. Lemme just…" He scooted upwards and laid himself fully at the centre of the inordinately large bed, smiling sheepishly as he spread his legs in invitation.

Hellbat lost no time getting between them, kneading Leozack's upper thighs with his thumbs and stretching to bite at his neck once again. Leozack keened, and pressed at the back of his head so he'd  _ really _ chew him up. He felt the prickle of energon being drawn, and that was his cue to slide his panels open and squeeze Hellbat closer with his legs. His stupid boyfriend, however, continued to slurp at the punctured fuel lines and, while that was  _ amazing _ , Leozack was just about to start kicking him.

Before Leozack could start getting violent, one of the hands on his thighs moved  _ gloriously _ higher to spread his valve with its thumb. Hellbat pulled away from his neck with a wet smack and looked him over — Leozack was sure he must paint a pretty picture, pink energon and lubricant on pristine white and teal — with a soft mirth that had annoyed him oh so much back when they'd first met.

"We match!" Hellbat noted in that dopey tone and Leozack couldn't for the life of him parse what in the Pits he was talking about until his gaze wandered down to Hellbat's exposed array, a spike in a white and blue pattern almost identical to his own and a slight peek at white outer valve lips that must sure be hiding dark blue inner ones. An odd quirk of design that could easily be chalked up to them both being forged of Guard, but still enough to catch Hellbat's attention. 

Leozack couldn't help but smile back, though it soon got lost in a high pitched whine when Hellbat's thumb rubbed the rim of his entrance before dipping in just a little. His legs twitched as Hellbat lightly rubbed his node and he felt  _ fit to burst _ . Dazed as he was, he almost missed when Hellbat's other hand — fingertips turned blunt again — joined in and started to open him up, and continued to involuntarily make those ridiculous  _ noises _ .

"Are those real?" Hellbat asked amid giggles as his fingers rubbed real nicely something inside him and Leozack did kick him this time even as he yowled like a cybercat. "Nooo, they're cute, don't kick me!!"

"I'm not cute," Leozack's voice glitched some howlback in the middle, "I'm vicious."

"You are! And I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I," Leozack interrupted himself with another keen as Hellbat continued to finger him, "Love you too,  _ please _ get inside me."

Hellbat wasn't exactly quick to comply, pulling his fingers out with a wet noise without stopping the pressure of his other hand on Leozack's outer sensors and slurped on them with an even wetter noise.

"Haha, gross," Leozack snickered, not half serious.

"Hehe, shut up."

Hellbat leaned down to kiss him on the lips again and Leozack could taste himself on him and that didn't have the right to be as hot as it was. They broke the kiss with an almost simultaneous gasp and moan as Hellbat pushed in. Leozack's claws dug hard at the joints of Hellbat's wings and back, and then Hellbat  _ stilled _ .

"Why did you—"

"Am I hurting you?"

"No! I do the same thing when you bite me, we've been over this!"

"Alright, alright!" Hellbat's optics flashed in surrender, "Just warn me if something's not good."

"It's not good that you're not  _ fragging me _ right now."

Hellbat huffed, but did finally hilt in Leozack's valve. It wasn't quite enough to hit anywhere near the top of it — all that freighter protoform did make a mess of his internals —, but still felt  _ so good _ that he was maybe actually denting Hellbat with how hard he was holding on. 

The first few thrusts were rather tentative, but every time Hellbat's spike housing rubbed against his outer sensors Leozack couldn't help but continue making undignified noises. Hellbat was squeaking too though, so he couldn't say slag.

The pace continued to be slow, almost torturous, but Leozack didn't really expect the likes of Hellbat to well and truly frag him through the bed. Still, he pressed a hand to the back of Hellbat's head and pulled him down into an open-mouthed kiss. It was broken as often by Leozack's moans as it was by Hellbat's gasps, but still good,  _ so good _ .

Hellbat trailed off to softly kiss down Leozack's face and to his neck, where he started licking the energon that had spilled in the meantime. It seemed to invigour him, and soon he was thrusting at a more agreeable pace, even if clumsily unrhythmic. Leozack moved his hips into it almost madly as Hellbat bit down  _ again _ . His hands slid down to Hellbat's aft to pull him in even harder and he  _ maybe _ slid one a little too far and brushed his valve. That  _ definitely _ got the pace going.

At that rate, Leozack lost himself in overload almost way too soon — the repetitive smack of Hellbat's plating on his valve was absolutely  _ perfect _ . 

And then everything stopped.

Hellbat was still over and inside him, fans running high, but he'd completely stilled as Leozack came down.

"You didn't…" He trailed off, a little weakened.

"Usually don't easily with just my spike, sorry."

"No, it's fine. Just," Leozack paused, this time  _ purposefully  _ cupping Hellbat's valve with the hand around his aft, "Keep going. I'll help you."

Hellbat looked at him with a furrowed brow, but snapped his hips forward once Leozack's finger pulled at his rim. It made Leozack spit static and Hellbat  _ stopped _ again.

"Are you—"

"I'm  _ fine _ ," Leozack snapped, "Just sensitive, I guess.  _ Keep going. _ " And pushed his finger as far into Hellbat's soaking valve as he could from that angle.

Hellbat complied, finally, resuming that initial slow pace as Leozack got up on one elbow to get better at his valve. It felt like a little too much and he couldn't stop the static from his vocaliser, but even as he threw his head back with teeth gritted Leozack had to admit that it  _ was _ kind of getting him going again.

But this wasn't about him, so he focused more on slipping his fingers through and inside Hellbat's valve. A little uncoordinatedly, yes, but Hellbat seemed to like it, if those high pitched little noises were anything to go by.

Just as it was starting to really get  _ good _ again, Hellbat's mouth came down on his wing as he gave a few short thrusts before overloading as well. Both the bite and the transfluid reaching his uppermost sensors did wonderful things for Leozack, but it wasn't quite enough to get him to go over again and Hellbat was more than likely  _ done _ .

"Now  _ you _ didn't overload." Hellbat muttered through static with his head buried into the crook of Leozack's neck. Leozack was about to say it was  _ fine _ , that he could sort himself out, but Hellbat teasingly tongued at the bitemarks he'd left before lifting himself on his arms with surprising energy. "I have an idea!"

Hellbat pulled out and away and Leozack was more curious than inconvenienced when he moved down his body rather than leaving to get something or other like Hellbat having  _ an idea _ usually implies. Soon his head was between his legs and it  _ clicked _ .

" _ Oh _ . Oh Primus."

"Aren't you an atheist?" Hellbat asked cheekily, hands under his chin.

"God maybe exists if you're gonna eat me out after coming in me."

"I was actually going for your spike," Hellbat's grin got even wider, if possible, "But your fantasy is my command, dearest Leader!"

The implied servitude would be an awful mood-killer weren't for that irreverent inflection, but Leozack was revved enough that it didn't matter.

Hellbat didn't go for the gold straight away, much to Leozack's annoyance. He kissed up his thigh and shoved his tongue into the joint where it met his pelvis, and it was nice! It was just really not what Leozack needed right now. 

"You already fucked me halfway there,  _ stop teasing _ ."

And the bastard had the audacity to laugh! He patted Leozack's thighs soothingly and then  _ finally  _ touched his valve. He massaged the outer lips with his thumbs and leaned in to lick up the trickle of transfluid that had leaked out. It made Leozack clench and  _ more _ came out and soon Hellbat's tongue was flicking inside him and it was  _ perfect _ .

He sucked at his rim and painted a broad lick up to his anterior node and Leozack was  _ shaking _ . It was a good thing the winglets on Hellbat's helm were flexible because Leozack's thighs would've snapped them off by now. He was honestly so overstimulated his vocaliser fritzed, and it was all very,  _ very _ good.

Leozack had no hope of lasting. His overload had him feeling absolutely liquid, all tension sapped from his body in a drowsy moan. Hellbat licked him through it and beyond until Leozack gathered himself enough to shimmy his hips off his face.

"Come up here," Leozack whined, voice still glitched and body still mostly unresponsive, "That was... very nice."

"That all you have to say about it, pretty little Leader?" Hellbat teased, snuggling up to Leozack's side with a leg slung over his body.

"I just came twice, my processor blanked out of every other word, alright?" Leozack snuggled back, softly stroking Hellbat's wing. "Kiss me?"

"Mmm, naughty." But still Hellbat complied, a chaste press of lips without a hint of fang and Leozack had no complaints about it. "I love you."

"I know," Though the purr deep from Leozack's chest marked it as an unmistakable  _ I love you too _ . "Stay here? We don't have a shift for the next six joors."

"You know your bed is way more comfortable than my mat."

"And yet I choose to believe you'll do it for me."

"Anything for you." The words lingered in the white noise of their cooling bodies, and it was with great difficulty that Hellbat followed it up with a request: "Can you top next time though? Not now, just," a pause, "next time, if you want."

"Sure. We have, like, forever to figure each other out."

"Alright, thank you. Now sleep?"

"Now sleep."

* * *

They were  _ late _ . Leozack's alarm had ringed at the appropriate time, but they were so  _ comfortable _ they just cuddled through it, and then when Hellbat's rang they  _ panicked.  _ Leozack's quarters were much further from the training hangars than Hellbat's.

They walked a brisk pace barely acknowledging the passing glances of other mechs who must be  _ sure _ mocking them for their tardiness. Leozack pushed open the hangar doors to stunned silence.

"Sorry, sir, we—," he tried to explain himself to the flight instructor, but was interrupted by Guyhawk's acid laughter.

"Yeah, we can see what you were doing."

The once over they gave the two of them was their cue to look down at their bodies and—  _ oh sweet Solus Prime _ .

Two loads' worth of Leozack's transfluid marred both their fronts and the stress must've had reopened the wounds on his neck because there was a fresh trail of energon trickling from it.

Leozack started to stutter out an excuse when everyone else dropped to the floor unconscious. He looked back at Hellbat and he had a hand up to his mask and a wide-opticked look on his face.

"I… panicked."

"...Yeah. Uh, let's go clean up while your little trick runs its course?"

"Yeah, we probably should."

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're wondering the "psychic message" joke at the beggining is in reference to the following post i made: https://flowspade.tumblr.com/post/190631662827/im-having-a-moment-but-blue-is-hellbat-red-is
> 
> i... will most certainly write more of this pairing so stay tuned i guess


End file.
